1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a golf club, particularly to an improvement of a construction of a club-head for a golf club having a hollow inner shell and an outer shell which covers the outer surface of the inner shell.
2. Description of the Related Arts
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 60-122581 discloses a club-head for a golf club wherein the club-head body comprises a hollow inner shell and an outer shell which covers the outer surface of the inner shell. The inner shell is in two substantially cup-shaped halves, which are joined at their peripheral openings. After the inner shell joined in such a way is covered with the fiber-reinforced material over the outer surface thereof, the inner shell is received in a mold and is subjected to heat press molding, and thus the inner shell is integrally joined with the outer shell of fiber-reinforced material.
In the above-mentioned conventional construction of a club-head, since the compression strength of the hollow inner shell formed by joining two halves is comparatively weak against external force, particularly the external pressure applied to the outer surface of the inner shell during the heat press molding, the inner shell may fracture at the boundary surface thereof.